I Guess She'll Never Know
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: *She didn't know how it all began. It just...hit her in the face one day as a realization...* MADDIE/LONDON oneshot. Madon


**Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll I don't think I have much to say other than this is a Maddie/London one shot on a angsty/saddish side. Just run with me on this one and hope you like it.**

* * *

**Title:**_ I Guess She'll Never Know_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/Angst_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton_

**Pairs: **_Madon _

* * *

Madeline Fitzpatrick wasn't sure what sparked her...interest. Although to her, that wasn't quite the word she was looking for. Maybe perplexity was more the right term for her. Even if she hadn't been more sure about anything else in her life, Maddie was certain that interest was also a playing card.

Not to mention it was wrong. Maybe not as wrong as some other things that would go off much worse than her situation, but maybe in the eyes of some people, it would be wrong. And who was to say that she returned the same feelings and emotions and turmoil Maddie herself had? She could be so brain dead sometimes that...anything said would be failure. This tore Maddie up inside and she just wanted it to go away. Go away and be buried.

However, Maddie knew her feelings and she usually always almost trusted them one-hundred percent. But falling in love with your best friend wasn't something you rammed head first into. No matter how much you wanted to and no matter how many times you played over the moments you two shared in your head over and over and over again.

You weren't supposed to fall in love with your best friend. Especially a girl. It was code and Maddie knew this. But the more she thought about it, the more she couldn't deny that she really was truly falling in love with her. London Tipton. It was inevitable and there was nothing she could do about it. The heiress was everything she ever wanted in a friend and now more. She was airheaded at times, yes, but she was fun to hang around, beautiful, cute, funny, sweet, and could really, really get things when she wanted to. She could be understanding and touching and tender. She could be amazingly fun. She was all-around adorable and Maddie couldn't deny those. London was everything to her and yet, it hurt so much to know that.

Maddie got her head so twisted when London was around. Like she could barely breathe. That's when she knew it got from bad to worse. That her crush was more. Mutual attraction and love. Something much deeper than an innocent little gay girl crush. And it hadn't even been that bad to the point when she started thinking how it all happened. How it came around. How she knew for a fact that she had a super deep feeling for London on a romantic level. She didn't know how it all began. It just...hit her in the face one day as a realization. Not that it bothered Maddie, she would accept herself no matter who she turned out to be or who she loved or when. It was just the opposite. It bothered her that she may never have London all to herself. That Carrie Martin would probably be the only accepting person in her life for who she was. That she would have to live with this feeling of never truly loving because the one person she did love may not love her back. It was all so painful.

She stood behind the candy counter and just stared. Everyday. Just stared at the one person she wanted most in the whole world. Stared, knew she would get hurt, and grinned and bore it well. Nobody ever knew, nobody had to know. But Maddie knew the dangers of letting things set in, brew and mix. She had to let go sometime. And she would. She was just to afraid of getting stabbed.

Everything about London amazed her. Her hair, the way she cut it and styled it and grew it and cut it again and kept going on with her amazing sense of style. The way she dressed. Her laugh. Her smile. Her ditziness was Maddie's favorite. Everything about London was perfect to her. She didn't care if she was rich or not. She didn't care if she was such an airhead sometimes or not. To Maddie, she was perfect just the way she was. Take it or leave it. Like it or not.

Madeline Fitzpatrick wasn't sure how it had all started. How her romantic feelings for London shot through the roof and hit her full on in the face like a brick wall. She wasn't sure how she would handle it as days went on. But she knew that she could go to Carrie for anything. And she knew that someday, it would be out and she'd live her life like nothing was going on and learn to love where she was at.

Yet right now, she was hopelessly lost. Confused and hurt. Like everytime she turned around, there was another brick wall hitting her in the face and standing in her way. She would always and forever stand behind the candy counter and stare at the girl she wanted most. Stare at London and just wish. Because if there was one thing Maddie knew better than anything else in the world, it was "I guess she'll never know."

**The End**

* * *

**Like? My first Suite Life oneshot, much less my first London/Maddie oneshot.**

**Jay**


End file.
